Enemies
The world of LittleBigPlanet is filled with enemies. Throughout the story, wacky, weird, and wondrous characters attack you at all times. Enemy Description All enemies are able to be destroyed by either jumping on their unprotected Creature Brain, a Score Bubble inside a cardboard ring with glowing lights, or by being detonated with explosives, hit repeatedly with the Paintinator, or, in the case of the Terrible Oni, being pummeled with fireballs. Enemies' means of killing the player are usually Spikes, Horrible Gas, Fire, or Electricity. Less commonly used are explosives (in the case of Sheriff Zapata), fireballs (Ze Dude and his bouncers) and by smashing (the Collector Boss). LittleBigPlanet The Gardens * Ghost on String: 'This enemy, found in Skate to Victory, is a gaseous hazard that, upon contact, will suffocate your Sack person. The object 'Ghost on String' is found at Sticker Spot #5 (Yellow Star) in Skate to Victory.The ghost on a string is imortal. The Savannah * 'Feathered Spiky: 'This enemy, found in Burning Forest, has large leaves that conceal deadly spikes mounted on either side. Inside the metal croc in Burning Forest, two Feathered Spikies are on patrol. When you destroy their brain, use the boost you get to propel yourself to the prize bubble that contains the Feathered Spiky. * 'Big Snappy Croc: 'This enemy is a large croc from Burning Forest. Its large jaws can trap and crush your Sack person inside. At the initial buffalo rampage in Burning Forest, there is a cave on the far right side. Among other prizes is the Big Snappy Croc. * 'Snapping Claw: 'This enemy is a large claw found in the level Burning Forest. Its mouth is very large and if you fall in you will die. Outside the club in Meerkat Kingdom, there are two caves you need Stripy Tail to enter. In the second one lies the Snapping Claw. * 'Hanging Snapping Claw: 'This enemy is a suspended version of the Snapping Claw from Burning Forest, and is seen in the mini-level Meerkat Bounce. At the Growl Face Switch Trigger in Meerkat Kingdom, you will attain the Hanging Snapping Claw. * 'Big Crab Claw: 'This is an aquatic version of the Snapping Claw, seen briefly in Swinging Safari. In the x2 area in Swinging Safari, player one must push a button to allow player two to reach three prize bubbles and a second button, allowing player one to snag the Big Crab Claw. The Wedding * 'Little Butler: 'This enemy is a small butler from The Wedding Reception. It opens its mouth to reveal, alternatively, its brain and an electrified trap. Just after your first encounter with the Little Butler, you will find the Prize Bubble containing that very object on a teeter platform. * 'Spiked Screaming Skull: 'This enemy is a large skull whose lethal jaws are filled with spikes! Just before the x2 area in The Wedding Reception, there is a cloth ball you can drag down to release the Spiked Screaming Skull object. * 'Deadly Bat: 'This enemy is found in The Darkness, where one touch will send you to the great checkpoint in the sky. Its prize bubble in the Darkness is guarded by none other than the Deadly Bat itself. Boss 'Skulldozer: 'This is Frida's maniacal pet, whom she uses to go on a rampage in the level Skulldozer. Once you collect all prizes in Skulldozer you are rewarded, among others, with the Skulldozer. The Skulldozer is not actually an enemy; it cannot be destroyed. The Canyons * 'Black Rubber Scorpion: 'In Boom Town, the Black Rubber Scorpions block your way to Jalapeño's cell. In Boom Town, you must drag the explosives past them, then use the cart as a stepping stone to the prize bubble containing the BRS. * 'Aztec Spiky: 'This enemy, found in both The Mines and Serpent Shrine, has flamboyant feathers that distract you from the real danger: deadly spikes mounted on both sides of its body. The Aztec Spiky Object can be found at the beginning of the Mines. Just use the Aztec Spiky as a boost to the prize Bubble. * 'Jumping Wrestler: 'This enemy is seen in the Mines, where he tries to obstruct your path to the bounce pad and again during the minecart chase. In The Mines, at the part where you use coal buckets to cross the ravine, there is a hidden Sticker Spot (Red Explosives). In front of it is the Jumping Wrestler Object. * 'Jade Snake: 'This enemy is a long, flaming snake that patrols the jaded tunnels of the Serpent Shrine. In a hidden part of the ancient temple there is a Sticker Spot (Orange Motif). Among other prizes is the Jade Snake Object. This enemy cannot be killed. * 'Snake Bubble Guardian: 'This enemy is a large caterpillar that protects the secrets of the Serpent Shrine. It has spikes on its front end, so beware! The Snake Bubble Guardian prize is contained inside a Snake Bubble Guardian near the end of the level. Boss 'Sheriff Zapata: 'Sheriff Zapata is the evil mastermind who imprisons Uncle Jalapeño and escapes to the Serpent Shrine. He uses impact explosives against the player, and to kill him one has to throw detonation explosives back at him. His object is found right before you fight him, in a collapsed section of the gilded snake motif. The Metropolis * 'Basketball Head: 'This enemy is seen in The Construction Site. It is a circular basketball with fireballs around its radius. Jump through it and you will find the aforementioned prize. * 'Spikehammer Block: 'This enemy is also seen in The Construction Site. It is a tractor which wields a spiky mace over its head. Use the boost from the first Spikehammer to attain the prize bubble with the Spikehammer Block. Boss(es) 'Bouncer: 'This enemy is found at the end of The Construction Site guarding Ze Dude. The first bouncer uses one fireball cannon and the second uses two. 'Ze Dude: Ze Dude is Mags' archenemy and the main boss of The Metropolis. He is found at the end of The Construction Site and can be fought after his bouncers are dispatched. He uses two fireball cannons. The Islands * Egg Sushi Monster: 'The Egg Sushi Monster is an obstacle found in Sensei's Endurance Dojo. One touch will kill you instantly. In Endurance Dojo, when you face the sushi monsters on the tilting platforms, the Egg Sushi Prize is above the first platform. * 'Prawn Sushi Monster: 'The Prawn Sushi Monster is an obstacle found in Sensei's Endurance Dojo. One touch will kill you instantly. In Endurance Dojo, when you face the sushi monsters on the tilting platforms, the Prawn Sushi Prize is above the second platform. * 'Salmon Sushi Monster: 'The Salmon Sushi Monster is an obstacle found in Sensei's Endurance Dojo. One touch will kill you instantly. In Endurance Dojo, when you face the sushi monsters on the tilting platforms, the Salmon Sushi Prize is above the third platform. * 'Tall Prawn Monster: 'This is a tall version of the Prawn sushi Monster, from Endurance Dojo. Above Grandmaster Sensei (when she gives you a ride), there are tall thin platforms. On the third one rests the Tall Prawn sushi Prize. * 'Fat Ninja: 'This is the large ninja from Sensei's Lost Castle. He guards the top ramparts of the fortress. Whilst flying the balloon, the last ledge on the right contains the Fat Ninja Prize. * 'Mini Sumo: 'These are the two sumo wrestlers that greet you after you scale the fiery wall in Sensei's Lost Castle. Use the boost from destroying them to snatch the Mini Sumo prize bubble high above. * 'Thin Ninja: 'This is the smaller version of the ninja. They sneak around the lowest areas of the castle.Use the fabric ball from the x2 area above to release the Thin Ninja Object. Boss(es) 'The Evil Sumo: The Evil Sumo is found at the end of Sensei's Lost Castle. His main form of attack is smashing. With multiple brains, he can be difficult to kill, but with timed jumps it is easy to figure out. He can be obtained as 100% clear prize. Terrible Oni: 'The Terrible Oni is Sensei's nemesis, a demon-like monster with a fiery body and horns. He took over his castle with the help of the evil Sumo. You must go to the Terrible Oni's Volcano in order to stop him. The Terrible Oni attacks with a sword and spits fireballs to prevent the player from pulling the switch. He can be obtained as 100% clear prize. The Temples * 'Big Wave Snake: a creature only found in The Dancer's Court, it's a big, blue wooden snake with fingerprints across it's body and a red jewel for a eye, it slithers in place on a giant sheet of hot coals and must be used as a platform across the fire. A variant at the end of the level is completely doused in flames and must be bypassed via walking under it. The Wilderness * Lone Double-Wiper Enemy: This enemy is a camouflaged enemy with two electrocuted wipers guarding its brain, seen in The Frozen Tundra and The Bunker. In the Frozen Tundra, after slip-sliding down to the entrance to the Bunker, use the enemy as a stepping stone to the Lone Double-Wiper Prize. * Lone Wiper Enemy: This enemy is a camouflaged enemy with only one electrocuted wiper to defend its brain with. It is seen in The Frozen Tundra and The Bunker. jumping over the perilous ice platforms, there is a ledge in the background. Take out the enemies to gain the Lone Wiper Prize. * The Last Stand: A enemy seen twice in The Frozen Tundra, it consists of a group of soilders and a general on a giant missile cannon, unlike most foes, it is defeated by pressing a button, not a brain, it's prize is found with the second one. * Retreating Tank: This unique enemy is only seen in The Frozen Tundra, where he retreats along a collapsing bridge to a fortified hill. Get to the hill, immobilize him, and attain the Last Stand Prize! * Triple-Decker-Enemy: This camo convoy has three brains, guarded by a vicious central electric current. In the Frozen Tundra, after slip-sliding down to the entrance to the Bunker, use the enemy as a stepping stone to the Triple-Decker Prize. * Flip-Top Enemy: This enemy, seen in The Bunker, has a little secret: every few seconds, its brain flips over to reveal a nasty 'shocker' an electric current! Just after the twisty platforms in the Bunker, use a Flip-Top as a boost to the related Prize Bubble. * The Collector: The Collector is the evil Creator Curator of the Wilderness, and has imprisoned all of the other Creator Curator's creations. Destroy his machines to defeat him, at which point he agrees to be nice and share his creations. Completing The Collector successfully will grant you the Collector prize. * The Collector's Pod: ' Appears many times in the game, i.e. "The Meerkat Kingdom", "The Darkness", "The Dancers' Court", "Boom Town", etc. Again, defeating The Collector will win you this prize. Boss 'The Collector's Machines: 'Appears in the level "The Collector". This boss has two phases: the first uses swinging arms, deployment of Lone Wiper Enemies, and smashing as its main attacks. In the second phase, the boss transforms into a rocket-like object and can deploy electricity balls from the ceiling onto the player. The object won from this boss is not identical to it. LittleBigPlanet PSP Down Under * 'Tortoise: A creature encountered in Gift of the Grab, it cannot harm you, instead, it runs off, dropping score bubbles as it runs, it's prize is behind a rolling sheep under the drawbridge. * Bad Spirit: A aboriginal spirit from Didgerido Digeridont, just like the Ghost on String from LittleBigPlanet, these ghastly foes sway back and forth and raise and lower, and their bodies are gas. The Bad Spirit itself cannot be collected, but does appear as a Sticker. The Orient Boss * The Dragon: This foe terrorizes the land of the Orient, and appears briefly in Mortar Do, breaking a part of the Great Wall. It is actually fought in Dragon on a Bite, where you run from it in a rickshaw, while shooting back at it with fireworks to keep it at bay, the second half after the rickshaw madness has you descending down shafts avoiding the dastardly dragon, at the end, it reveals that it's trying to get it's egg back from Emperor Sario, who is unaware that it is her egg, the next level, Eggstraction, centers around getting the egg back, The Dragon then brings you to The Bazaar for your help. The Bazaar *'Palace Guard': A foe from Cheeky Monkey, these blue skinned foes threaten death by their electric scimitars and open and close their mouth to reveal and conceal their brains. *'Spikey Palace Guard': A foe from High on Rugs, it resembles a small Palace Guard without the scimitar and a brain on it's head, it charges at you with it's spikes. To get it, you must jump on one of the first two's brains to get a boost to reach it's prize. Golden Sands * Scorpion: A giant flaming scorpion from Get the Hump, it simply charges into the player in a attempt to torch them. * Scorpion Claw: A animated claw of a even bigger scorpion found in the same level, they pop out of holes and can torch you, they are similar to the Big Crab Claw from The Savannah of LittleBigPlanet, both are large, moving arthropod claws that are earned in a African themed world. * Vulture: A large avian found in Sackar Rally, it slowly flies over danger and Sackboy can mount one to get across, but must jump over static fireballs while doing so, and can be earned by acing, you guessed it, Get The Hump, it is not an actual enemy, it is harmless. Alpine Run * Cow: In Mountin' Excitement, cows will appear and try to ram you into dangerously cold lakes, and stop before they go in themselves, they are impenetrable. * Skier: Foes from Peak Performance, they swiftly ski down the hills and can unintentionally harm Sackboy. * Snowman: Electrified snowmen Peak Performance, they are used as soilders for the Evil Snowman fought near the end of the level. Boss * Evil Snowman: The boss of Peak Performance, he sends his Snowmen mooks into battle, but you can springboard off their brains and hit his brain, destroying his body and revealing another one, and then one last one before his demise. Tinsel Town * Robot Alien: Giant robots that appear in The Director's movie, "LittleBugPlanet" in the level Stitch Gordon, they smash the ground of the sets with their large claws, the first one also can create dangerous rollers in a small tunnel, and then there is one with three claws on each arm, which smash in a random order but cannot make rollers. *'Martian': Electrified martians found in Frying Saucers' first part, they are not real but still do damage, and hop around with hidden brains in between two long legs, their prize is hidden behind a clapperboard at the beginning. *'Robot': A security robot from Frying Saucers, once you get on the alien's mothership, it notices you and attacks by shooting lasers. *'Spinning Blades': enemies from The Sewn Identity, they are a giant saw with a smaller saw swinging around it, the move fast and do small jumps. *'Double Spinning Blades': Also found in The Sewn Identity, the Double Spinning Blades are just like the single one, but are not blades themselves and have two small blades. *'Spider': Indestructible enemies from the side level I Race Dead People, they crawl left and right, or alternatively, up and down holding sponges and have flaming bodies. *'Vampire Bat': A bat from I Race Dead People that acts like the up and down Spider without the sponges. *'Zombie': More foes from I Race Dead People, they walk in a line and must be jumped on to get over a pit, but they resemble Frankenstein's monster instead of a zombie. Bosses *'Robot Alien Bug Brain': The mulit tentacled hivemind of the alien bugs in Frying Saucers, you need to drop shockbombs on it's brain, exposing a smaller brain, that, when destroyed, kills the mad thing. *'Ron': A giant ape fought in Opening Fright, he steals the Leading Lady to use her as a toothpick and attack by smashing you with his fist, you need to grab his eyebrows for him to open his mouth and then you must pull his teeth out, defeating the purpose of stealing the Leading Lady and turning him calm. He is a obvious spoof of King Kong. The Carnival The Carnival is devoid of enemies, perfect for having the parade at. LittleBigPlanet 2 In LittleBigPlanet 2, the enemies are highly more intelligent and thus more dangerous. Da Vinci's Hideout Boss Larry's Machine: Appears in the level "Final Test". Looks like a giant robot ape with electrical yo-yos. First, you need to pull the levers. One lever is on the right, and one is on the left. Then, you need to press the red button in the middle. After that, pull the levers again. Then, you use the bounce pads to get to the red button and press it again. Afterwards, pull the levers again. Then, you should notice a grappling hook in the middle. Take it. After taking it, the levers will go up, and you need to pull them using the orange circles that just appeared and the grappling hook. Then, grapple the sponge in the middle and the ape is destroyed. Walk to the scoreboard on the right to claim your rewards and continue the story. Victoria's Laboratory * Cake Monster with brains A monster that was originally a Sackbot, but has been mutated by the Negativitron (as seen in the cutscene before Runaway Train). You can kill them by jumping on their brains. Seen in Runaway Train. * Cake Monster without brains A monster that looks similar to the cake monster with brains, but you have to shoot it with the Cakeinator. They are found in the level The Cakeinator. * Small electric-wheeler A monster the has a brain, but it has a danger: an electric wheel. It moves around in a small area and flips around every few seconds to either show you its brain or its electric wheel. Seen in the level Currant Affairs Tall electric wheeler This monster is bigger than the small electric wheeler. It has three brains, only reachable with a bounce pad. Also seen in Currant Affairs. Note that it doesnt flip over like the small electric wheeler. Boss Kling Klong: A monster that was originally Victoria's brainwave machine, but the Negativitron mutated it to become a monster. Before the boss level Kling Klong - not to be mistaken with the monster - the player has to pull out a plug to turn off the brainwave machine, but somehow the Negativitron turns it on again. The Factory of A Better Tomorrow * Turn-Table Spider 'A spider-looking robot that spins it's torso and throws fireballs. It's got 2 brains on the torso. Seen in Maximum Security. Boss [[Copernicus|'Copernicus]]''' '''A giant Scary Turkey that was once a guard turkey built by Clive Handforth, but the Negativitron mutated it into a monster, it Chase the player and Sackbots through the level, at one point, it falls down into lava, seemingly vanquished. or as we speak, it came back being half-baked that chase sackboy again, where all seems losts, Clive pulls a lever, causing a platform to fall down and crush Copernicus. Category:Dangerous Items Category:Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Victoria's Laboratory Category:Enemies Category:Dangerous Enemies Category:Characters